


Uncle Tony (Steve x Pregnant! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little tibble inspired by this tumblr post: <br/>livelovelaugh-with-varshajain.…@</p>
<p>Hope you enojy!</p>
<p>Steve Rogers, Tony Stark @ Marvel<br/>You @ Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Tony (Steve x Pregnant! Reader)

Uncle Tony (Steve x Pregnant! Reader)

 

You were relaxing on the couch with your husband, Steve, looking over the pages of child care books for your little bun in the oven. It was a bit boring but with Steve there, at least you could be bored together.

“Hey (y/n),” You lost your spot when Tony walked into the room and made his way over to the both of you.

“Yes Tony?” You closed the book giving him your full attention. Steve, on the other hand, kept reading but listened as Tony asked his question.

“Can I feel the baby bump?” Before Steve could say no, you gave the go ahead.

“Sure.”

Tony placed a hand on your stomach and rubbed it gently, trying to get a response from the life inside. Steve was unease by this action; it was his kid, not Tony’s. Why would she give him permission without his consent?

“Hey, it’s Uncle Tony,” He sang-song. 

You let out a light gasp as you felt a sharp kick against your belly. Tony jolted and backed off, shaken by the sudden movement, “Your kid kicked me!”

“Well, he’s supposed to,” you retorted.

“But not like that!” He wrung his hand, checking to see if your baby had caused any injury to it. 

“Maybe it’s the Steve in him,” you suggested, giving him a waggle of your eyebrow to boot.

“Probably,” he growled, turning his direction to Steve, “You should fix that kid of yours, Steve. He’s broken.” Steve gave Tony the stink eye before giving Tony a reason to leave.

“Don’t you have someone else to bother?” He used his Cap voice which he only used when he was serious. It was a bit of an intense showdown before Tony replied.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” He got up and patted the imaginary dirt off his pants, “I’ll leave you two to fix your little bundle of joy.”

And with that, he made his way to the door and left to bother god knows who. When it was clear he was gone, Steve and you began to snicker which ultimately turned into full blown laughter. You wiped a tear from the corner of you eye before drawing your attention back to Steve. 

“Good job,” He praised as he patted your swollen abdomen. You were confused by the statement, so you inquired for clarification.

“To who? Me or the baby?” 

“Both,” he shifted you closed to him and cradled your bowed middle, “For our baby kicking Tony and you for defending him.” You placed your arms over his and turned your face to the side, facing him.

“He’s our kid; I gotta protect him.” 

“Like how I protect you?” He rested his head in the crook of your neck and veered until his soft blue eyes locked on to your gentle (e/c) ones.

“Exactly,” You pressed your lips over his and gave him a chaste kiss, “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, (y/n).”


End file.
